masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mass Effect
Mass Effect – fabularna gra akcji wyprodukowana przez BioWare na konsolę Xbox 360, a później wydana jako port na platformy PC oraz PlayStation 3. Stanowi pierwszą część trylogii Mass Effect. Światowa premiera produkcji miała miejsce 20 listopada 2007 roku. Akcja rozgrywa się w 2183 roku, a gracz wciela się w elitarnego ludzkiego żołnierza komandora Sheparda i zwiedza rozległą galaktykę na pokładzie swojego statku SSV Normandia. Poza zapowiadanymi planami na trylogię, umieszczono również w sieci epizodyczne dodatki, które uzupełniają scenariusz łączący poszczególne części, aczkolwiek dodatki te nie są niezbędne do zrozumienia scenariusza gier. Opis fabuły Akcja rozgrywa się w roku 2183, kiedy to ludzie, po odkryciu na Marsie szczątków dawnej potężnej cywilizacji Protean, dokonali ogromnego skoku rozwojowego i mogli dołączyć do galaktycznej wspólnoty inteligentnych ras. Komandor Shepard za swoje zasługi otrzymuje możliwość wstąpienia do elitarnego oddziału Widm, strażników ładu i pokoju w galaktyce. Dzięki tej nominacji ludzie mogą zacząć być postrzegani jako liczący się gracze na międzygwiezdnej scenie. W trakcie wykonywania misji testującej predyspozycje Sheparda załoga statku SSV Normandia odkrywa, że wciąż będący Widmem Saren Arterius rozpoczyna krwawą kampanię przeciw rasie ludzkiej i tylko młody komandor i jego doborowa załoga mogą przeszkodzić mu w realizacji planów. Jednak po dłuższej rozgrywce okazuje się, że to nie Saren jest wrogiem, lecz inteligentne maszyny zwane Żniwiarzami. Termin „mass effect” Menedżer projektu Casey Hudson wyjaśnił termin „efekt masy” (ang. mass effect) następująco: Hudson wyjaśnia, że niektóre stworzenia są w stanie wyczuć i manipulować efektem masy, tak jak pewne rzeczywiste stworzenia (jak rekiny i węgorzowate) są w stanie wyczuwać i manipulować elektromagnetyzmem. Te zdolności są ulepszane poprzez implanty, a manipulacja efektem masy jest przypisywana biotykom. Rozgrywka Tworzenie gracza i klasy postaci Chociaż większość grafik koncepcyjnych i zrzutów ekranu z gry pokazują tego samego, domyślnego komandora Sheparda płci męskiej, gracz może w pełni dostosować jego wygląd, płeć, umiejętności, a nawet wojskową przeszłość. Gra zawiera sześć klas postaci. Każda klasa zawiera kilka talentów; kiedy postać awansuje na wyższy poziom, otrzymuje ona punkty na ich rozwój. Gdy punkt zostaje przydzielony talentowi, postać polepsza swoje statystyki (dodatkowe zdrowie, wytrzymałość itd.), odblokowuje nowe umiejętności (np. zdobycie umiejętności sprawnego posługiwania się strzelbami odblokowuje umiejętność rzeź, która umożliwia postaci skoncentrowanie siły wystrzału do śmiercionośnego, wybuchowego pocisku) lub odblokowuje możliwość rozwoju innych talentów. Każda klasa posiada także unikalny talent o tej samej nazwie, co dana klasa; postaci mogą mieć również specjalny talent związany z ich przeszłością. Postaci, które osiągają 20. poziom doświadczenia, odblokowują misję poboczną Niezbadany świat: Zbuntowana WI na Księżycu w Układzie Słonecznym, która po ukończeniu umożliwia graczowi wybór nowej, specjalistycznej klasy. To odblokowuje dodatkowy pasek talentów, które mogą zostać zdobyte. Klasa specjalistyczna postaci zależy od jej klasy podstawowej. Podczas tworzenia postaci dostępnych jest sześć klas: żołnierz, inżynier, adept, szpieg, strażnik i szturmowiec. Żołnierze najlepiej radzą sobie z bronią, inżynierowie używają omni-kluczy i umiejętności technicznych, a adepci są najlepsi w używaniu biotyki. Pozostałe trzy klasy to kombinacje pierwszych trzech. Szpiedzy łączą cechy żołnierzy i inżynierów, strażnicy to połączone klasy inżyniera i adepta, a szturmowcy to żołnierze wyposażeni w cechy adeptów. Gracze mają także pewną kontrolę nad przeszłością swoich postaci. Mogą wybrać pomiędzy podróżnikiem urodzonym w kosmosie, obywatelem urodzonym na jednej z ziemskich kolonii poza Układem Słonecznym oraz rodowitym Ziemianinem. Wybierają także profil psychologiczny, który ukształtował się pod wpływem wydarzeń z przeszłości – byciem jedyną osobą, która przetrwała straszliwą bitwę, bohaterem wojennym oraz bezlitosnym żołnierzem. Te tła mają mały wpływ na grę, chociaż wiele postaci odwołuje się do wybranej przez gracza historii podczas rozmowy z komandorem Shepardem, co może mieć wpływ na to, czy niektóre zadania poboczne będą dostępne czy nie. Poza kilkoma sytuacjami, przeszłość gracza nie wpływa bezpośrednio na wybór kwestii przez niego wypowiadanych. Różnica między różnymi wersjami przeszłości Sheparda odbija się również w otrzymanej na początku gry liczbie punktów idealisty bądź renegata. Dialogi Poprzednie gry BioWare, takie jak Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic czy Jade Empire, używały systemu konwersacji, w którym gracz wybierał między kilkoma odpowiedziami, gdy bohater niezależny skończył mówić. Mass Effect wprowadza nowy system, w którym możliwe odpowiedzi są wyświetlane bardziej jako ich ogólny wydźwięk, niż dosłowny zapis. Recenzja serwisu 1UP.com stwierdza, że „system dialogowy jest ulepszoną, bardziej dynamiczną wersją tego, co widzieliśmy w poprzednich grach BioWare’u. Nie czytamy już opcji i nie wybieramy, którą z nich chcemy wypowiedzieć; teraz używasz tylko koła dialogowego, aby wybrać swoje zachowanie (np. zastrasz, przekup, bądź miły), a twoja postać postępuje według tej decyzji”. Menu poleceń ma postać koła podzielonego na sześć równych części, przypominając schemat kołowy. Pojawia się ono podczas rozmowy na dole ekranu, krótko przed kwestią Sheparda. Przy każdej części znajduje się krótki opis intencji odpowiedzi, zwykle będący krótkim zdaniem takim jak „O co chodzi?” W wersji konsolowej odpowiedź wybiera się poprzez skierowanie gałki analogowej w kierunku żądanej odpowiedzi na kole i wciśnięcie przycisku. Menu jest tak zorganizowane, że każda sekcja odpowiada za jeden rodzaj zachowania (bycie miłym, agresywnym itp.), tak że gracze zaznajomieni z system jeśli nie chcą, nie muszą czytać opisów, ale natychmiastowo zareagować. BioWare ma nadzieję, że system ten sprawi, że gra będzie bardziej kinowa i uwolni graczy od konieczności czytania dużych ilości linii dialogowych, jak miało to miejsce w powszechnie używanym systemie wybierania gotowych, nieraz długich stwierdzeń. Walka Walka w Mass Effect rozgrywa się w czasie rzeczywistym, choć podobnie do poprzednich gier BioWare’u, jak na przykład Knights of the Old Republic, gracz może wstrzymać grę w dowolnym momencie, aby wydać rozkazy innym członkom oddziału. Gracz i jego sprzymierzeńcy używają broni palnej (mogącej zostać zmodyfikowanej różnymi ulepszeniami w ciągu gry), umiejętności technicznych (aby wpływać na wrogie wyposażenie i umiejętności) i biotycznych (podobnych do ataków magią lub Mocą w innych grach), aby zwalczać swoich przeciwników. Gracz bezpośrednio kontroluje zachowanie swojej postaci oraz koordynuje ataki oddziału, ale nie może przejąć bezpośredniej kontroli nad swoimi towarzyszami. Może jednak wydawać im komendy używając klawiszy kierunków, co daje mu możliwość wydania rozkazu krycia się, przegrupowania, atakowania określonego celu lub udania się w określone miejsce. Gracz może także użyć koła talentów, aby wpłynąć na to, które z umiejętności i specjalnych mocy zespołu mają być używane. To, jakich umiejętności i specjalnych mocy może użyć dana postać, zależy od zestawu umiejętności przypisanego jej na początku gry oraz od tego, jak zostały rozdzielone zdobyte punkty doświadczenia. Do specjalnych umiejętności należą m.in. podniesienie, które może być używane do podnoszenia przedmiotów i wrogów, a także umiejętności techniczne, redukujące tarcze wrogów. Umiejętności rozmowy i handlu, takie jak urok i zastraszanie, zależą od punktów, postępu fabuły i ilości punktów umiejętności idealisty i renegata, zdobytych przez postać. Umiejętności techniczne Umiejętności techniczne to moce wsparcia używane przeciwko wrogiej broni, technologii i biotyce. Są aktywowane poprzez omni-narzędzia, które może być używane przez trzy główne klasy: inżynierów, szpiegów i strażników. Umiejętności te umożliwiają niszczenie wrogich tarcz, sabotaż wrogiego uzbrojenia i hakowanie wrogich robotów, aby atakowały własny oddział. Umiejętności techniczne mają również pasywne zastosowania, takie jak talent elektronika, który umożliwia drużynie otwieranie zamkniętych skrzyń lub pozyskiwanie komponentów z wraków. W umiejętnościach technicznych zawierają się talenty pierwsza pomoc oraz medycyna, które przyspieszają proces leczenia się oddziału, gdy używany jest medi-żel. Biotyka Biotyka to moce naturalnie posiadane przez niektóre rasy (np. asari), choć inne rasy również mogą korzystać z umiejętności manipulowania czarną energią za pomocą implantów. Umiejętności te to m.in. rzucanie wrogów siłą umysłu, tworzenie tarcz, które chronią gracza przed wrogim ogniem, pozwalając mu dalej strzelać, i tworzenie małych osobliwości, które powodują, że wrogowie oraz elementy otoczenia lewitują bezwładnie dookoła nich. Trzy z głównych klas postaci mogą używać tych mocy: adepci, strażnicy i szturmowcy. Bronie i wyposażenie Mass Effect zawiera cztery klasy broni konwencjonalnej (karabiny szturmowe, pistolety, strzelby i karabiny snajperskie) i wiele ulepszeń broni i pancerzy. Gracz może wstrzymać grę w dowolnym momencie i zmienić wyposażenie używane przez członków drużyny. Jest to główny strategiczny aspekt gry, jako że wybieranie właściwego wyposażenia może oznaczać różnice między szybkim zwycięstwem a porażką. Używane przedmioty są widoczne na postaciach; pancerze mają różny wygląd, a wszystkie bronie składają się w przenośną wersję, która bohater nosi na plecach. Bronie mogą zostać dobyte używając koła broni, podobnego do koła talentów. Amunicja jest nieograniczona; zamiast konieczności przeładowywania, broń będzie się nagrzewać, aż się przegrzeje i nie będzie mogła strzelać, dopóki się nie ochłodzi. Gra wyjaśnia to faktem, że broń jest załadowywana blokami materiału amunicyjnego, a każdy wystrzelony pocisk jest odcinany z tego centralnego zaopatrzenia w amunicję. Same pociski są opisane jako rozmiaru ziarna piasku i są wystrzeliwane poprzez nadanie im dzięki technologii akceleracji masy ogromnych prędkości. Ciągłe strzelanie bronią lub używanie broni, w której nie jest się wyćwiczonym, obniża celność, co jest przedstawione za pomocą powiększającego się celownika. Im więcej punktów talentu jest wydawanych na dany rodzaj broni, tym większe są jej celność i zadawane obrażenia. Postacie noszą dwuwarstwowe kombinezony, które służą za pancerz i skafander kosmiczny. Kombinezony te dostarczają, jak się zdaje, nieograniczoną ilość tlenu. Metoda jego produkcji jest nieznana. Dają ochronę przeciwko wysokiej temperaturze i mogą wytrzymać uderzenia wielu pocisków akceleratora masy, zanim przestaną działać. Kombinezon może również zostać wyposażony w bariery kinetyczne, które działają jak tarcze chroniąc przed wrogim ostrzałem. Są trzy rodzaje kombinezonów: lekkie, średnie i ciężkie. Wybory moralne Na poboczną historię i rozmowy z postaciami niezależnymi w Mass Effect wpływa wybrana przez gracza moralność. W porównaniu do poprzednich tytułów BioWare, nacisk na bycie całkowicie dobrym lub całkowicie złym jest mniejszy. Niektóre postaci mogą nie lubić gracza lub opuścić jego oddział, jeśli decyzje przez niego podejmowane różnią się od ich etyki. Także na samą historię wpływ wywierają osobiste decyzje gracza. Kierownik projektu Casey Hudson, pracujący dla BioWare, powiedział, że „styl gry w ciągu całej rozgrywki doprowadzi do jednego z jej zakończeń, które determinują los całej ludzkości”. Ma mieć to wpływ nie tylko na pierwszą część, ale także na planowane kontynuacje. Zamiast wyborów pomiędzy dobrem a złem, jak miało to miejsce w poprzednich grach BioWare, moralność w Mass Effect bazuje na punktach idealisty, za wybieranie bardziej uprzejmych i profesjonalnych akcji militarnych, oraz punktach renegata za bardziej bezlitosne podejście. Punkty idealisty i renegata są przyznawane na dwóch osobnych skalach (tzn. zdobywanie punktów idealisty nie negują zdobytych wcześniej punktów w stronę renegata i na odwrót). Jest to rozwiązanie odmienne do innych produkcji BioWare’u, takich jak Knights of the Old Republic, gdzie punkty moralności były przyznawane na jednej skali, tak że dokonywanie wyborów w kierunku jasnej strony Mocy]] negowały zmianę etyki postaci dokonanej poprzez podążanie ciemną stroną. Postaci niezależne reagują różnie, w zależności od dawnych wyborów moralnych gracza. Podróżowanie SSV Normandia, statek gracza i cud techniki w świecie gry, służy jako podstawowy środek transportu. Jako że gra obejmuje galaktykę, gracz często musi przemieszczać się z planety na planetę. W tym celu wybiera się cel podróży poprzez wskazanie go na mapie galaktycznej Drogi Mlecznej. Galaktyka jest podzielona na wiele poziomów organizacyjnych: kolejno na gromady, systemy gwiezdne i w końcu planety. Podróż przez świat Mass Effect jest wspomagana poprzez użycie przekaźników masy – technologicznych artefaktów, mogące prawie natychmiast przetransportować statek między skupiskami gwiazd i systemami planetarnymi. Są dwa rodzaje przekaźników masy, pierwszorzędne i drugorzędne. Pierwszorzędne przekaźniki są połączone z bliźniaczym odpowiednikiem i mogą prowadzić tylko do jednego miejsca, ale za to cel może znajdować się nawet w odległości setki tysięcy lat świetlnych. Drugorzędne są dookólne i mogą wysłać statek w obrębie ograniczonego zasięgu ok. stu lat świetlnych. Kiedy gracz zdecyduje się, który system odwiedzić, ma do wyboru kilka opcji. Niektóre planety są tylko po to, aby uzupełniać system, inne mogą być zbadane w celu znalezienia cennych materiałów. Niektóre inne ciała niebieskie, takie jak asteroidy, księżyce i małe kosmiczne frachtowce także można zbadać. W końcu na niektórych planetach można wylądować i przemierzać je. Gracz może podróżować pieszo lub użyć opancerzonego osobistego pojazdu M35 Mako, mogącego poruszać się po dowolnym terenie. Pojazd ten można również wykorzystać do walki. Większość gry, związanej z głównym wątkiem (jak i wiele misji pobocznych) polega na pieszej wędrówce naprzód i walce z użyciem broni palnej. Chociaż gra podąża za głównym wątkiem, Mass Effect zawiera wiele misji pobocznych i niezbadanych planet, po których można swobodnie wędrować po wybraniu ich z mapy galaktycznej. Osiągnięcia Tak jak wszystkie tytuły na Xbox 360, Mass Effect zawiera system osiągnięć, które są odblokowywane, gdy spełnione zostaną pewne warunki. Jednak inaczej niż w innych grach, gracz otrzymuje także na stałe bonusy podczas gry. Niektóre z nich mogą dodawać dodatkowe opcje podczas tworzenia postaci, pozwalając graczowi na odblokowanie jednego talentu (zależnego od tego, z jaką umiejętnością było związane osiągnięcie), którego klasa tworzonej postaci nie mogłaby normalnie zdobyć. Na przykład zabicie 150 przeciwników z karabinu snajperskiego odblokowuje osiągnięcie „ekspert – karabiny snajperskie” i pozwala przyszłym postaciom tworzonym przez gracza na specjalizowaniu się w używaniu tej broni, nawet jeśli wybrana klasa by to uniemożliwiała. Inne osiągnięcia dodają trwałe premie do statystyk, takich jak zdrowie czy tarcza. Zawartość do pobrania ''Bring Down the Sky'' Na konsolę Xbox 360 10 marca 2008 roku ukazał się (płatny poprzez tzw. punkty Microsoftu) dodatek zatytułowany Bring Down the Sky, opowiadający o przygodzie załogi Normandii związanej z kursem kolizyjnym wielkiej, zdalnie sterowanej przez rasę batarian asteroidy z planetą Terra Nova zamieszkaną przez miliony obywateli. Dodatek zapewnia około 90 minut dodatkowej rozgrywki, ściśle złączonej z oryginalnym scenariuszem, oraz nowy utwór muzyczny. 18 kwietnia BioWare poinformowało, że już w dniu premiery amerykańskiej zarejestrowani na stronie firmy posiadacze gry w angielskiej wersji językowej będą mogli ściągnąć odpowiednio skonwertowaną wersję Bring Down the Sky. Dnia 29 lipca 2008 ukazał się dodatek na platformę Microsoft Windows, który prawidłowo współpracuje tylko po zainstalowaniu łatki 1.01. Dodatek w wersji na komputery osobiste w polskiej wersji językowej ukazał się dnia 5 grudnia 2008 roku. ''Pinnacle Station'' Rozszerzenie Pinnacle Station zapewnia około 2-3 godzin gry, dodaje 3 nowe możliwe do zdobycia osiągnięcia, możliwość uczestnictwa w turniejach na arenie oraz 13 nowych misji. Dnia 24 sierpnia 2009 roku mieszkańcy Szwecji i Szwajcarii mieli możliwość pobrania dodatku, jednak po kilku godzinach opcja została wyłączona. 26 sierpnia 2009 roku ukazał się dodatek na wersje Xbox 360 oraz Microsoft Windows, razem z dodatkiem wydano łatkę 1.02. CD Projekt nie planuje wydania dodatku, udostępnił natomiast patch umożliwiający zainstalowanie dodatku Pinnacle Station do wydanej przez nich gry. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa do gry, Mass Effect Original Soundtrack, skomponowana została przez Jacka Walla i Sama Hulicka, przy współudziale Richarda Jacques’a i Davida Katesa. Wydana została 20 listopada 2007 roku nakładem wydawnictwa Sumthing. Zawiera trzydzieści siedem utworów, w tym „M4 (Part II)” wykonywany przez grupę Faunts, towarzyszącą napisom końcowym. Lokalizacja Mass Effect, jako jedna z niewielu gier wydanych na konsole nowej generacji, doczekała się spolszczenia. Zleciła je firma CD Projekt, a obejmowało ono jedynie napisy. Krótko po oficjalnej zapowiedzi gry na komputery osobiste, CD Projekt poinformował, że mimo faktu wykupienia studia BioWare przez Electronic Arts (normalnie to właśnie polski oddział tej firmy dostałby prawa do wydania), to właśnie on zajmie się dystrybucją Mass Effect na terenie Polski. Przedstawiciel Electronic Arts Polska na serwisie Gram.pl potwierdził te informacje. Mimo jedynie kinowego spolszczenia edycji na Xboxa 360, gra w wersji PC uzyska pełny polski dubbing. Istnieje jednak opcja wyboru wersji językowej podczas instalacji gry. Dostępne są cztery wersje: pełna polska, pełna angielska, angielska z polskimi napisami i polska z angielskimi napisami. Według CD Projektu do dubbingu zostało zaangażowanych 70 polskich aktorów, wśród nich znalazły się „nazwiska z pierwszych stron gazet”. Polska ścieżka dźwiękowa to, według autorów, ponad szesnaście filmów pełnometrażowych, a pełen montaż i realizacja zajęły ekipie około 750 godzin, co jest rekordem w historii CD Projekt Localisation Centre. Jest to więcej niż w oryginale, jako że specyfika języka polskiego połączona z wyborem płci postaci skutkuje koniecznością nagrania wielu kwestii na dwa różne sposoby. Z uwagi na sporą ilość błędów w polskiej edycji na Xboksa, CD Projekt opracował zupełnie nowe tłumaczenie. W Polsce gra początkowo miała ukazać się 26 czerwca 2008 roku, lecz na skutek problemów z integracją wersji polskiej, rzekomo niezależnych od polskiego wydawcy, premiera została przesunięta na 17 lipca<. Później poinformowano, że gra zostanie wydana wcześniej, 12 lipca. Tego samego dnia ukazała się specjalna limitowana edycja. Specjalny oddział BioWare zajmuje się dostosowaniem ruchów warg postaci do konkretnych wersji językowych, w tym polskiej. W wywiadzie Marcin Dorociński, odgrywający męską wersję głównego bohatera, wyraził zainteresowanie powrotem w ewentualnych spolszczeniach kolejnych sequeli gry. Polska i angielska edycja nie korzysta z systemu SecuROM, wymagającego rejestracji gry poprzez Internet, a zarazem nie ograniczy możliwych instalacji do trzech różnych komputerów. Ciekawostki * Nagrania dialogów rozpoczęto w lutym 2008 roku. * Polska wersja językowa zawiera wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa, głównie w wypowiedziach Wreksa, podczas gdy w angielskiej prawie ich nie ma. * Podczas 9. edycji Imperatorów, nagród przyznawanych przez serwis Imperium Gier, Mass Effect zajął pierwsze miejsce w kategorii „najlepsza lokalizacja gry na rynek polski”. * Polskie tłumaczenie zawiera nieobecne w oryginale odniesienia do klasyki literatury science-fiction, w tym m.in. do twórczości Lema. Edycja kolekcjonerska CD Projekt jako jedyny wydawca na świecie, wydał limitowaną edycję kolekcjonerską Mass Effect na PC. Wiązała się z tym konieczność własnoręcznego opracowania rzeczonej rozszerzonej edycji. Zawiera ona następujące elementy: * dwie płyty z grą Mass Effect (we wszystkich kombinacjach napisów i dubbingu w wersji polskiej i angielskiej * płyta z filmem o tworzeniu polskiej wersji gry * etui na digipack * podkładka pod mysz i smycz z motywem Normandii * specjalna koszulka z logotypem sił N7 * artbook * 2-gigabajtowy pendrive Cały zestaw zapakowany został w pudełko zbiorcze. Pierwszego dnia sprzedaży zamówienia na edycję kolekcjonerską w sklepach internetowych osiągnęły bardzo dużą liczbę. Ciekawostki right|100px * W Dragon Age: Początku, również stworzonym przez BioWare, w dzienniku znajduje się krasnoludzki wiersz Przeładowanie nawiązujący do Mass Effect. * Również w Dragon Age: Początku znajduje się nagrobek z wyrytą na nim inskrypcją „T.O. Hanoi. Unloved, unmourned” (T.O. Hanoi. Niekochany, nieopłakiwany”). Jest to nawiązanie do zagadki logicznej wieże Hanoi (ang. towers of Hanoi), pojawiającej się w innych grach BioWare – Mass Effect, Jade Empire i Knights of the Old Republic. uk:Mass Effect cs:Mass Effect de:Mass Effect en:Mass Effect es:Mass Effect fi:Mass Effect fr:Mass Effect hu:Mass Effect it:Mass Effect ru:Mass Effect Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Mass Effect